Quand le sport rapproche
by shakamar
Summary: Brooke Davis rencontre les frères Scott et sa vie devient nettement plus interesante. Ils sont tous à l'université et ne se connaissent pas. Comment deux sport peuvent rapprocher deux êtres.
1. Chapter 1

- Allez Davis, plus vite, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va gagner le championnat d'État! s'époumona son entraineur.

Cet homme traversa la salle et vint se poster devant la ligne d'eau numéro 5. Une jeune fille, grande, svelte mais avec une carrure d'athlète sortie de l'eau et alla voir son coach.

- Écoutez Coach Palmer, quand je suis dans l'eau, je ne peux pas vous entendre. Alors arrêtez de beugler comme un dingue, parce que les spectateurs n'en peuvent plus! Lâcha t-elle avant de se diriger vers le banc de son équipe.

- Davis, on ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je suis ton entraineur et ton prof. Un peu de respect nom de Dieu! cria t-il comme réponse.

- Ah! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Et du respect, vous nous en montrez? Parce que si c'est en nous faisant faire plus de 10 km par jour, alors là, vous êtes le plus respectueux des hommes! dit-elle sarcastique.

Un "hou" général se fit entendre dans la piscine. En effet, la petite altercation entre la jeune femme et le coach commençait à s'envenimer. Un des autres profs qui assistait à l'entrainement des nageuses de l'équipe de Berkeley s'approcha d'eux et prit Davis pour l'emmener à bonne distance de son coach qui s'en prenait à une autre.

- Brooke, vous devriez vraiment arrêter de discuter ce que vous dit le coach Palmer. Lui conseilla t-il en lui tenant les épaules.

- Quoi? Mais vous étiez où tout de suite? C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à moi! S'emporta alors Brooke.

- Mais laissez donc couler. Vous êtes une élève brillante sur ce campus, une bonne nageuse et une excellente personne. Ne laissez pas un entraineur vous dicter sa loi. dit-il.

- Mais vous venez de dire que...

- Je sais ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi n'abandonnez-vous pas la natation? lui demanda t-il en la regardant.

- Parce que j'aime ça. Répondit-elle sûre d'elle. Vous avez raison monsieur Scott. Je ne dirais plus rien au coach, avec de la chance, il me laissera tranquille. Merci. dit-elle en souriant.

- Appelez-moi Keith. Je suis aussi conseiller, au cas où. Répondit-il avant de s'en aller.

Les jours passaient et Brooke se sentait plus à l'aise lors de ses entrainements de natation, cela était certainement du au fait que le coach avait radicalement changé de comportement envers elle et es autres filles. Il ne criait plus, les entrainements étaient moins intenses mais quand même difficiles. La jeune femme avait des séances régulières avec Keith Scott. En plus d'être devenu son conseiller, il agissait avec elle comme un vrai père. Cette relation paternelle leur faisait le plus grand bien car pour elle, la présence d'un père l'avait cruellement fait souffrir. Keith de son côté avait toujours voulu avoir une fille mais il avait obtenu sa famille, celle qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps. En effet, en plus d'avoir épousé la plus charmante des femmes, Karen, il avait adopté ses deux fils, Lucas et Nathan.

Ce jour-là, Brooke devait avoir son rendez-vous avec Keith pour parler de sa future carrière. Mais un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il l'avait appelé pour annulé son rendez-vous. Brooke qui avait fini son entrainement, se dirigea, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, vers le gymnase. Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à sa destination, elle avait simplement suivi le rythme. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du gymnase, elle entendit des bruits sourds provenant du terrain de basket. Elle courut jusqu'au terrain et s'arrêta en voyant que deux jeunes hommes jouaient au basket. Ces derniers se retournèrent surpris par la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda le plus bond des deux.

- J'ai entendu du bruit et comme je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un, j'ai courut comme une folle. Mais bon, je vois que je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Désolé. Finissez votre partie. répondit-elle sans être essoufflée.

- Tu as couru? Tu n'es pas essoufflée? demanda le plus grand.

- Non pourquoi? J'ai l'habitude. dit-elle en souriant et ramassant son Ipod.

- Tu fais quoi comme sport? lui demanda le blond.

- Lucas! arrêtes.

- Oh ça va Nathan. Je peux bien demander? répondit Lucas en se tournant vers Brooke.

- Je vous le dirait. A une condition, si je gagne. Dit-elle. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de répondre, elle s'empara du ballon des mains de Nathan, fonça vers le panier et shoota un panier à trois points.

- OK! Nous deux contre toi? Fais ta prière fillette. lui lança Nathan en souriant à son frère.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. dit-elle en attachant ses cheveux. Allons-y!

La petite partie improvisée de basket, dura une bonne heure. A la fin, le score était serré mais Brooke avait quand même perdue. Cela n'empêcha pas les garçons d'être étonnés par son jeu et son endurance.

- Bon, maintenant que tu nous a fais voir ce que tu valait, comment tu t'appelles et quel sport fais-tu pour avoir autant la forme? demanda Lucas en rejoignant les deux autres sur les gradins.

- Je te l'ai dis, a la seule condition que je gagne. Sachant que j'ai perdu, vous n'aurez rien de moi. Bon, il se fait tard et j'ai des devoirs pour demain,donc bonne nuit messieurs et à la prochaine! Leur lança t-elle avant de partir, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

- Cette fille est trop cool et plutôt sympa. dit Lucas à son frère qui regardait l'endroit où se tenait Brooke plus tôt.

- Ouais. Mais c'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu sur le campus avant. répondit-il.

- Mm, tu as raison. Peut-être quelle n'est pas d'ici.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent chez eux où ils furent questionnés par Keith pour savoir où ils étaient passés.

De son côté, Brooke venait juste d'arriver chez elle. Sa colocataire se jeta à son cou.

- Haley! c'est bon, tu va m'étouffer. Lâcha t-elle en posant ses affaires dans l'entrée.

- Tu étais où? Je me suis inquiétée, si tu savais. répondit Haley en la suivant dans sa chambre.

- J'étais au campus. Je faisais du basket avec des gars. répondit-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

- Des gars? Du basket? Tu es sure que tu n'as pas laissé ton cerveau à la piscine?

- Très drôle colocataire'. Mais non, Keith m'a appelé pour annulé notre séance et donc j'ai marché au hasard et je suis allé au gymnase comme ça. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré ces deux mecs, Lucas et Nathan avec qui j'ai fais une petite partie de basket. Lui raconta Brooke calmement. Bon, maintenant tu m'excuses, mais je vais me laver, parce que je sens vraiment pas bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ma meilleure amie? se demanda Haley en allant dans le salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours avaient passés depuis la rencontre entre Brooke et les enfants de Keith. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus et cela ne perturba pas Brooke au contraire des deux garçons qui se demandaient comment ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué plus tôt.

Haley venait d'arriver à l'appartement où s'y trouvait déjà Brooke en train de faire ses devoirs de business.

- Devine ce qui vient de m'arriver? lança Haley à son amie.

- Sais pas. dit-elle en restant penchée sur son travail.

- Allez! Devine, s'il te plaît.

- OK, tu vas aller à Los Angeles pour enregistrer ton premier vrai album? dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais attends, comment le sais-tu? demanda Haley suspicieuse.

- J'ai envoyé un jour une de tes maquettes. avoua Brooke mal à l'aise.

- Quoi? Mais... Merci Brooke. Dit Haley heureuse en sautant dans les bras de Brooke. Je pars demain. Tu m'accompagneras à l'aéroport? demanda Haley.

- J'essayerai. Mais je ne promet rien. D'accord? Bon maintenant, j'ai du boulot. Accepta Brooke avant de se remettre à son devoir.

Le lendemain après-midi, Brooke sortait juste de son cours de stylisme quand elle reçut un message d'une de ses partenaires de natation. Cette dernière lui annonça que l'entrainement était avancé de deux heures. Elle appela donc Haley pour l'avertir qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Son amie fut triste mais lui promit de revenir bientôt. Elle ne devait être partie que pendant deux mois.

- Davis, un peu plus de nerfs dans ton crawl. dit le coach à Brooke avant qu'elle ne fasse une longueur de plus.

- D'accord coach. Et la jeune femme refit une autre longueur, plus vite cette fois, sans s'arrêter.

C'est alors à ce moment-là, que Lucas et Nathan arrivèrent avec leur équipe.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs? leur demanda le coach en détournant son attention de Brooke qui continuait de dépasser ses équipières.

- Bonjour coach Palmer, notre coach, nous a dit de nous échauffer en faisant quelques longueurs. Mais, on peut attendre que vous ayez fini. Lui répondit Lucas.

- Il nous reste encore quelques minutes. Patientez les gars. leur dit le coach, à la plus grande joie des garçons de l'équipe.

Nathan, Lucas et les autres regardaient avec intérêt la ligne d'eau numéro 5 où nageait Brooke. Les deux Scott ne l'avaient pas reconnu et la jeune fille ne regardait pas aux alentours.

- Bon maintenant mesdemoiselles, un contre la montre. leur annonça le coach.

- Mais... commença Brooke.

- Non Davis, on écoute et si on est trop fatiguée pour faire ce que je dis, alors on sort. lui coupa Palmer.

-Allez-y, j'écoute. dit-elle devant les gars qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

- Alors, vous faites le plus de longueurs possible jusqu'au coup de sifflet final. Rachel inscrira le nombre de tours pour chacune d'entre vous. Si vous sentez que vous ne pouvez pas finir, vous sortez des lignes d'eau. Annonça le coach.

Pendant tout l'exercice, les garçons ne lâchèrent pas la ligne d'eau 5 des yeux. En effet, Brooke était rendu à sa vingtième longueurs alors que les autres filles avaient commencé à sortir petit à petit de l'eau. Seul restait Brooke et une autre nageuse. Quand cette dernière abandonna, le coup de sifflet retentit, Brooke sortit de l'eau et le coach lui annonça qu'elle qualifiée pour le championnat d'État, puis il annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Brooke enleva son bonnet, ses lunettes et son pince nez et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, sous les regards étonnés des deux frères.

- C'est moi ou je rêve? dit soudain Lucas à son frère.

- Je crois que c'est avec elle qu'on a joué au basket le mois dernier. Affirma Nathan.

- Vous avez joués avec une fille au basket? Et vous ne l'avez pas dis? s'offensa Skills, leur ami. Vous lui avez mis la raclée au moins?

- On a gagné, ouais. acquiesça Nathan.

- De deux points. Rectifia Lucas.

- Vous avez failli vous faire battre par une fille. Vous deux contre elle? J'espère qu'elle était belle.

- C'est la fille de la ligne 5. Lui répondit Nathan.

Des sifflements d'approbation se firent entendre dans la piscine.

- Bon les gars, la piscine est à vous, mais ne faîtes pas de bêtises. Les coupa le coach. Brooke! attend s'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers les vestiaires d'où venait de sortir Brooke, fraîchement lavée.

- Oui coach? dit-elle s'en s'apercevoir les garçons pas loin d'elle.

- Je voulais te demander, si tu avais pris quelque chose avant l'entraînement? lui dit-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi? s'écria t-elle. Non bien sûr que non? C'est juste que j'étais en colère et que ça m'a aidé. Avoua t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous pensez vraiment que je suis idiote à ce point? Risquer ma bourse? Dit-elle hors d'elle, ce qui impressionna Nathan.

- Non, c'est juste.. que j'ai pensé un instant.. que ce ne serait pas la première fois dans ce genre de sport... Essaya t-il de dire mais le regard de Brooke le dissuada de poursuivre. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. A demain, Davis.

- Bonsoir coach. Le salua t-elle froidement.

Cet entrainement avait été éprouvant pour Brooke, maintenant, elle devait se rendre au bureau de Keith pour parler.

- Bonsoir Brooke. L'accueillit ce dernier en souriant.

- Bonsoir Keith. répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Bon alors je dois dire, que cet entraînement m'a épuisé, donc si je m'endors pendant que vous parliez, ne me réveillez pas. OK?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Alors, comment ça se passe en ce moment? demanda t-il.

- Je pense que ça va bien. Haley, ma colocataire est partie cet aprem pour deux mois à Los Angeles. Elle va enregistrer son premier vrai album. répondit Brooke en souriant.

- Pourquoi alors cette tristesse dans tes yeux?

- Parce que je devais l'emmener à l'aéroport, et je n'ai pas pu. dit-elle amère.

- L'entraînement?

- Comment?

- L'amertume quand tu parles de la natation. Il n'y a qu'avec ce sujet que tu es comme ça. Lui fit-il remarquer. Au cours de toutes nos séances et de nos appels, on a pas encore réussit à approfondir ce sujet-là. Brooke, pourquoi autant de colère et d'amertume à parler du sport que tu pratique?

- Je sais pas, je n'y arrives pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça? De ne pas avoir de vie à côté? Je veux devenir styliste, monter ma propre compagnie, faire des défilés à faire pâlir Lagarfield, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ce que je serais plus tard, parce que la natation m'en empêche. Avoua t-elle d'un coup.

Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu le sortir.

- Je vois. Mais je pensais, que ton emploi du temps des cours étaient en fonction des entraînements et des compétitions?

- C'est bien ce que je dis. On me laisse du temps supplémentaire pour les cours, je travailles comme une folle, tout ça pour avoir quoi? un C en business? Je veux plus, je veux un A. Dit-elle énervée.

- Tu peux l'avoir. Fais-moi confiance. Lui dit Keith en la rassurant.

- J'ai confiance, mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas en moi. avoua t-elle dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi?

- Peut-être parce que toute ma vie, ma "mère" n'a pas arrêter de dire que je n'arriverais à rien, que j'étais nulle, stupide. Dit-elle avant de pleurer.

- Bon, je crois qu'on reprendras cette conversation plus tard. Lui dit Keith.

Brooke le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Mais, Karen, ma femme, voudrait te rencontrer. Je lui parle tellement de toi qu'elle veut que tu viennes dîner. Ce soir? lui proposa t-il.

- Volontiers. De plus c'est Haley qui fait à manger d'habitude. Donc j'accepte. Vers quelle heure? demanda t-elle en souriant.

- 20H, ça te va?

- Parfait, j'ai juste le temps de passer chez moi et de me changer.

- Tiens, voilà l'adresse. Lui dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier.

- Keith? merci encore. Vous êtes comme un père pour moi. Lui dit-elle avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre.

Brooke se tenait devant la porte de chez les Scott mais elle hésitait à frapper. Elle avait peur. De quoi? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle respira un bon coup et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Ce fut une petite fille blonde qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour toi. Fit Brooke en la regardant gentillement. Je suis bien chez Keith et Karen Scott? Demanda t-elle à la petite fille.

- Oui. Attends, je vais chercher mon papa. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- OK, je bouge pas d'ici. Accepta Brooke.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme dans la quarantaine vint lui ouvrir. Celle-ci était brune et elle avait un doux sourire qui réconforta tout de suite Brooke.

- Brooke? demanda t-elle alors.

- Oui. Madame Scott?

- Appelle moi Karen. Entre. Fit-elle en la laissant passer.

- Merci encore de m'avoir invité. Ma colocataire est la seule à savoir vraiment faire la cuisine et elle n'a rien fait avant de partir. Lui avoua Brooke en suivant la maîtresse de maison dans la cuisine.

- C'est un vrai plaisir. Keith me parle tellement de toi. En bien ne t'inquiète pas. la rassura t-elle en voyant Brooke rougir. C'est qu'il aurait tellement aimé avoir une fille mais bon, on a eu deux garçons.

- Vous n'avez pas de fille? Mais qui m'a ouvert tout de suite? demanda Brooke perdue.

- Notre nièce, Peton. Elle a seulement 9 ans. Elle adore Keith, au point que pour l'énerver elle l'appelle papa. Et ça marche plutôt bien. lui avoua Karen en rigolant.

- Vos fils ne sont pas là?

- Non, ils ont entraînement de basket. Répondit-elle. Bon, viens, on va s'installer dans le salon et parler de femme à femme.

Brooke suivit Karen dans le salon. Jusqu'au retour de Keith, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Karen commençait à comprendre pourquoi son mari tenait à elle comme une fille. Quand Karen lui demanda de parler de ses parents, les yeux de Brooke se remplirent de larmes. Elle avoua donc à son hôte qu'ils étaient morts depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Alors quand l'occasion de recommencer à vivre s'est présentée à elle, Brooke l'avait saisie. Karen sentit de l'amertume dans ses propos.

- Quelle était cette occasion? demanda la femme.

- La natation. J'ai été plusieurs fois championne de ma région en natation alors quand j'ai postulé à Berkeley, j'ai donné cette information sur le formulaire d'admission. Ils m'ont accepté en tant que boursière grâce à la natation. Lui confirma Brooke.

- Mais sinon, tu as en quoi dans tes études?

- Je prépare une licence en marketing, business et stylisme. J'espère monter ma propre compagnie. J'ai été accepté à un stage pour les vacances en stylisme, mais j'ai du y renoncer parce que j'ai été prise pour le championnat d'État en natation. Mais sinon, parlez donc de vous. Enchaîna Brooke avant d'exploser en colère, qu'elle contenait d'ailleurs plutôt pas mal.

- Alors, j'ai ouvert mon propre café il y a de cela 20 ans ici. En même temps, j'étais enceinte de mes fils.

- Ce sont des jumeaux? Beau boulot!

- Merci. Mais heureusement pour nous, ce sont de faux jumeaux! s'exclama Karen ce qui fit rire Brooke. Bon alors maintenant je suis chef d'entreprise d'une petite chaîne de cafés dans cet état. Je suis assez fière de moi. Répondit Karen.

- Je le serais à moins croyez moi!

Les deux jeunes femmes mirent la table aidée de Peyton qui s'entendait parfaitement avec Brooke et cette dernière aimait bien l'enfant. Quand Keith arriva avec ses deux fils, il trouva sa femme en train de parler avec Brooke de cuisine.

- Alors, tu as compris, ne pas trop faire bouillir sinon le riz est trop dur. Lui enseigna Karen sans apercevoir son mari qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà en train de parler cuisine. On arrive trop tard? lui demanda Keith avant de l'embrasser.

- Beurk! s'écria Peyton. Tu viens Brooke? Je vais te présenter à mes cousins.

- OK.

Et les deux filles s'éloignèrent sous le regard amusé des époux.

Peyton arriva dans le salon où se tenait ses cousins en train de jouer à la console.

- Hey! Alors les fillettes vous avez encore perdu? demanda Peyton avant de leur foncer dessus.

- Très drôle Pey'. Rétorqua Nathan ne lâchant pas des yeux l'écran de télé.

- Au fait, il y a quelqu'un de plus ce soir pour dîner. Leur annonça la fillette en allant chercher Brooke qui attendait dans le couloir comme lui avait demandé Peyton. Tada! S'écria Peyton heureuse.

Les deux garçons ne remarquèrent la présence de Brooke que quand elle se mit à leur adresser un salut timide.

Lucas et Nathan se levèrent d'un bond en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Brooke quant à elle, ne les reconnaissait pas.

- Je m'appelle Brooke Davis. Alors c'est vous les jumeaux de Karen? demanda t-elle en leur souriant.

- Oui. répondit Lucas plus vite que son frère. On s'est déjà croisé avant.

- Je ne crois pas. Je m'en souviendrais. Dit-elle en souriant ce qui déçu les deux garçons.

- Oh! reprit Nathan.

- A table! cria Keith depuis la salle à manger, où il fut rejoins par Peyton, Brooke et les deux garçons qui faisaient la tête.

Le repas se passa s'en encombre. Pour la première fois, Lucas et Nathan ne disaient rien, écoutant les conversations de Brooke, de Peyton et de leurs parents.

Savoir qu'elle ne les avait pas reconnu alors qu'eux ne pensaient qu'à elle, les avait déçu. A la fin du repas, Lucas et Nathan sortirent faire un petit basket. Pendant que les autres débarrassaient la table.

- J'y crois pas! lâcha soudain Nathan en colère. Elle ne nous a pas reconnu. Pourtant on est plutôt beaux non?

- Oui frangin, on est beaux, mais après tout, elle nous a vu qu'une fois. rétorqua son frère en shootant.

- Joli! leur dit Brooke qui venait d'arriver. Alors, une petite partie comme la dernière fois? Leur lança t-elle avant d'attacher ses cheveux.

- Tu t'en souviens alors? Lui demanda Nathan en s'approchant d'elle.

- Bien sur. Tout à l'heure, c'était pour vous faire marcher. Et apparemment, ça a marché! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Pfft. Bien sur que non. répondit Lucas en lui lançant le ballon. Alors, comme la dernière fois? Mais on a quoi en échange de notre aimable compagnie?

- Je sais pas, rien?

- Euh! Quelle répartie! reprit Nathan. Non sérieux.

- La prochaine fois que je vous vois, je vous ignore pas? ça marche? proposa t-elle avec un petit air boudeur.

- OK! Mais de toute façon, on est irrésistible. Lui affirma Lucas en la faisant reculer vers Nathan.

Avant quelle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Nathan rattrapa le ballon que lui lançait Lucas. Mais Brooke vint le contrer ce qui laissa pendant quelques secondes les frères sans voix. Elle shoota et marqua.

- Ouais!!!!! Cria une petite fille blonde sur le porche. Vas-y Brooke!

Les deux frères la regardèrent surpris que leur cousine soit du côté de la jeune fille.

A la fin de la partie, Peyton alla rejoindre Brooke surexcitée.

- Tu as gagné, tu as gagné! s'exclama Peyton avant de sauter au cou de sa nouvelle amie.

- Oui! Bon les mecs, faîtes pas cette tête-là. Je vous ai battu d'un point et alors? C'est pas comme si toute votre équipe était là! Essaya t-elle de les réconforter en entrant dans la maison.

- Ouais, c'était de la chance. Affirma Nathan. Mais je veux quand même la belle, demain soir après nos entrainements au gymnase?

- Je verrais. Franchement, il n'y a vraiment que les garçons pour être aussi mauvais perdant. Dit Brooke en prenant à partie Peyton qui acquiesça.

Brooke remercia encore une fois les Scott pour leur dîner avant de monter dans le taxi avec sous les bras pleins de boites en plastique remplis de nourriture.

Une fois couché, Nathan repensa à Brooke. Depuis leur première rencontre il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête. Il avait d'ailleurs refusé plusieurs rendez-vous avec des filles de peur de la recroiser un jour sur le campus. Il sourit en pensant qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais croisé sur le campus et que ce devait être chez lui, dans son salon que la fille de ses rêves se trouvait. De son côté, Lucas dormait à poings fermés sans se soucier de Brooke ou de son frère.

Le lendemain Brooke alla en cours tranquillement quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

- Oh désolé! s'exclama t-elle confuse.

- Brooke. C'est moi Nathan. Lui dit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Oh Salut, alors encore en colère après notre petite partie où je vous ai battus? murmura t-elle en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu parles tout bas? dit-il sur le même ton.

- Je sais pas, on ne sais jamais, les murs ont des oreilles! s'exclama t-elle avec le volume normal.

- Tu vas en cours maintenant?

- Non, dans une heure seulement. Mais j'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque donc j'y vais. Lui indiqua t-elle en lui désignant le bâtiment derrière lui.

- Je vois. On y va ensemble si tu veux bien de moi? proposa t-il.

- OK. Mais je dois vraiment bosser donc... commença t-elle.

- Pas de bruit! J'ai compris. Finit-il avant de la suivre dans le bâtiment en souriant.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent au fond, près des étagères dont avaient besoin Brooke pour son devoir de marketing. Pendant toute l'heure, Nathan ne parla pas mais se contenta de regarder sa voisine en face de lui. Il était absorbé par sa façon de se concentrer. Bien qu'elle était en train d'étudier, Brooke sentait le regard de Nathan sur elle et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Depuis toujours, elle était plus à l'aise avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies exceptée Haley.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Dit-elle après avoir regardé sa montre. Mon cours commence dans quelques minutes.

- On pourrait se voir après? demanda t-il en l'accompagnant devant sa classe.

- J'ai entraînement. Mais vers 19h? proposa t-elle.

- J'ai mon entraînement. Sinon, passe nous voir. Lucas sera ravi de te voir.

- OK. On pourra se faire notre revanche. A plus.

Et elle partie dans la classe, laissant un Nathan tout content.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke se dépêcha de se laver et de sortir des vestiaires après son entraînement. Elle se dirigea alors vers le gymnase où elle le savait, s'entraînait l'équipe de basket de la fac. Quand elle franchit la porte du gymnase, Nathan et Lucas lui dirent bonjour de loin. Les autres gars le remarquèrent et les imitèrent, ce qui fit rire Brooke. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle observait avec intérêt l'entraînement de ses amis.

- Alors, on joue bien hein? lui demanda soudain Lucas qui vint la rejoindre sur les gradins avec deux de ses amis.

- Pas mal. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait battre par une fille hier soir. dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi? Elle vous a battu Nathan et toi? lui demanda Skills étonné.

- Coup de chance. Hé Nath', Brooke a eu de la chance hier hein? Cria son frère à travers le gymnase à l'attention de son frère.

- Oui, clairement de la chance. approuva son frère.

- OK! puisque c'est comme ça, la revanche. proposa t-elle.

Avant que les garçons n'aient eu le temps de répondre, elle leur pris le ballon des mains et commença à shooter un panier à trois points.

- OK, moi je la veux dans mon équipe. S'exclama alors Skills en se dirigeant vers Brooke. Prête poupée.

- Oui, mais tu m'appelle encore poupée, et c'est toi que je prends comme panier. lui indiqua Brooke gentiment.

Les autres gars de l'équipe regardaient la partie des gradins et furent étonnés du jeu de Brooke. Pour une fille, elle se défendait.

- Allez! Plus qu'un point les Scott! lancèrent leur équipiers morts de rire.

Skills fit une passe haute à Brooke qui la réceptionna et elle shoota un panier à deux points. Les autres gars de l'équipe crièrent en chœur et vinrent porter Brooke sur leurs épaules sous les yeux des Scott.

- Hé les mecs, cette fille est trop cool. Leur dit Skills qui alla rejoindre les autres.

- Ouais, c'est clair. affirma Nathan un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu as raison. Elle est exceptionnelle. confirma Lucas.

Et les deux frères rejoignirent à leur tour Brooke et les autres. Après cette démonstration de joie, les joueurs allèrent se changer. Pendant ce temps-là, Brooke les attendait dans le gymnase. Son téléphone sonna.

- Allo? Haley? Alors Los Angeles? Raconte moi tout. Répondit Brooke une fois qu'elle eue décrochée.

- Attends, pas si vite. C'est formidable, j'ai déjà enregistré une chanson et demain je vais à une soirée où je pourrais rencontrer pleins de gens célèbres. D'ailleurs, ta robe noire est parfaite pour cette soirée. Lui dit Haley excitée.

- Ma robe noire, celle que j'ai faite? Mais pourquoi l'avoir apporté? s'écria Brooke.

- Parce que je l'adore et que ça fera découvrir un nouveau talent de la mode si un jour ces gens veulent t'acheter tes créations. Je fais de la pub vivante si tu veux. reprit Haley avant de rire.

- OK, merci colocataire de mon cœur. Bon, je vais te laisser, parce que ce soir je sors avec l'équipe de basket du campus. Lui rétorqua Brooke en souriant.

- Quoi? Toute l'équipe? C'est une blague? s'écria Haley de surprise.

- Non, ils adorent mon jeu. Allez, je vais y aller, on va dans une boîte de strip-tease. lui dit Brooke en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Quoi?

- A oui, il faut bien que je m'y habitue, si je veux devenir un garçon! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle Davis! Tu es trop marrante dis-moi en ce moment.

- Oui, bon bisous l'intello. Lui dit Brooke avant de raccrocher.

Lucas, Nathan, Skills et les autres l'attendaient patiemment avant de monter dans leurs voitures.

- Monte avec nous lui proposa Skills en désignant Lucas et Nathan.

Cette dernière se mit donc à l'arrière avec Nathan. Toute l'équipe se dirigèrent dans un petit bar où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller après leur entraînement. Ils s'installèrent tous à une table près des jeux.

- Alors, cette année vous participer au championnat d'état. Leur demanda Brooke en prenant une gorgée de son coca.

- Oui!!!! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

- Mais toi aussi, tu fais le championnat d'état de natation? lui demanda Tim.

- Ouep! Le coach est trop excité. Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus flipper. Voir le coach heureux! répondit-elle avant de rire, suivit des autres.

- Hé les mecs, ça vous dis un billard? proposa Skills.

- Ouais!!!! dirent-ils.

- Brooke, tu veux jouer? lui demanda alors Skills.

- Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Une fille qui sait jouer au basket et au billard? C'est impossible. Rétorqua Tim suspicieux.

- On parie combien? proposa alors Brooke devant les autres, qui la dévisageaient.

- Heu, j'arrête de dire des conneries quand tu es là. Et toi? demanda t-il

- Je sais pas, je gagne alors le droit de te dire des conneries? dit-elle.

- OK. Bon, les gars désolé, mais là, c'est entre elle et moi.

Les autres acquiescèrent et les laissèrent jouer sans pour autant perdre des yeux la partie. Comme Tim était galant, il laissa Brooke commencer, mais il regretta vite son choix quand elle mit dès le départ trois boules dans les trous. Les garçons qui étaient pour Tim au début, soutenaient désormais Brooke, qui était concentrée sur la partie. A la fin, Tim fut obligé de reconnaître que Brooke savait allier le basket et le billard même si c'était une fille.

- Bravo Brooke! S'exclama Nathan. Quels autres talents nous caches-tu?

- Si je le disais, je ne pourrais plus vous humilier. Fit-elle en souriant. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai cours demain, mais j'ai cours demain. Donc je vous dis à la prochaine. Dit-elle avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

- Allez, va la rattraper. Elle est acceptée, bien que ce soit une fille. Lui dit Skills en souriant.

Nathan courut pour la rattraper. Il lui prit le bras.

- Brooke, les gars voulaient que je te dise que tu es accueillie dans l'équipe bien que tu sois une fille. Donc, si tu veux un soir sortir, viens avec nous. On connaît tous les meilleurs endroits de la ville. Lui proposa Nathan en la tenant toujours.

- Merci Nath'. C'est sympa. Je viendrais si j'ai un peu le temps. Mais là, mes partiels ne vont pas tarder et si je veux réussir, il faut que je bosse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si vous aussi vous voulez parler avec une fille vous savez où me trouver. Bye. Et avant de monter dans le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je ne manquerais pas de leur dire.

Et il la laissa partir avant de rentrer dans le bar. Ses copains l'attendaient pour partir à leur tour.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? lui demanda aussitôt Lucas.

- Qu'elle acceptait l'offre mais que pour le moment, elle devait réviser ses partiels. Elle a aussi dit que si on voulait parler avec elle, on pouvait aller la voir. Leur rapporta Nathan.

- Trop sympa cette fille. Fit un gars de l'équipe.

- En plus, elle est plutôt pas mal. Fit remarquer un autre en souriant.

- Pour une fois que les frères Scott nous ramène une fille sympa, jolie et qui aime les trucs de mecs, on a pas intérêt à la laisser partir. Leur confirma Skills.

Tous acquiescèrent à cette remarque. Les deux frangins rentrèrent la tête pleine de Brooke Davis. Nathan était encore troublé du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné mais essaya de ne pas trop le montrer. Lucas quant à lui voyait bien que son frère avait un penchant cette fille et il ne voulait pas être un obstacle pour eux.

Quand Brooke rentra chez elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment depuis bien longtemps. Elle appela donc Haley pour lui raconter sa soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Brooke n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ou de croiser l'équipe de basket ou quelques joueurs. Les seuls temps libre qu'elle avait, elle les passait à réviser ou à s'entrainer. Même Keith la voyait de moins en moins. Alors qu'elle avait fini son entraînement, Skills vint la voir avant qu'elle ne rentre dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

- Hé Brooke! Fit-il en la saluant de la main.

- Skills! Alors comment tu vas? demanda t-elle en enlevant son bonnet et ses lunettes.

- Bien. Et toi? ça fais un bail.

- Je sais, mais entre les entraînements et les cours, plus les partiels, j'ai plus trop de temps à moi. Lui dit-elle.

- Justement, comme c'est le weekend-end, on se demandait avec les gars si tu voulais venir avec nous, sortir quoi. Lui demanda t-il.

- Ils attendent derrière la porte? demanda t-elle en souriant à son ami. Ce dernier affirma. Bon, ok, je prends mes affaires. Mais je devrais passer à l'appart donc...

- On t'accompagnera. En gentleman. Dit-il en voyant la tête de Brooke.

- Dans ce cas, je vois pas comment refuser. Attendez-moi, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Et elle alla dans les vestiaires. Quand Skills sortit de la piscine, les gars se jetèrent sur lui pour savoir la réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brooke se tenait devant eux, lavée, et sentant bon la lavande, ce que remarqua tout de suite Nathan. Pendant le trajet qui conduisait à chez Brooke, les garçons lui racontèrent comment c'était passé la semaine. Brooke les fit entrer dans son appartement. Elle les installa dans le salon et leur servit des boissons. Au bout d'une petite heure à se raconter ce qui s'était passé pour chacun, Brooke entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en hurlant, ce qui fit sursauter les garçons qui se précipitèrent eux aussi dans l'entrée. Haley hurla de surprise, ce qui fit rire Brooke. Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout le monde rigola emporté par le rire de la brunette.

- Haley. fit Brooke après avoir repris son serieux. Je te présente l'équipe de basket de Berkeley. L'équipe, je vous présente Haley James, ma coloc.

- Hey! Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais sortir avec une équipe! s'exclama alors Haley, pas gênée du tout.

- Et oui que veux-tu, on ne se refais pas. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois de retour, Los Angeles, c'est si déprimant que ça? demanda alors Brooke en entrainant tout le monde dans le salon.

- Non, mais il y a deux jours je t'ai prévenu que je rentrais pour le weekend-end. Tu as oublié?

- Oui, désolé. Mais ça tombe bien, parce qu'on devait sortir avec les gars. Elle peut venir? demanda alors Brooke aux gars qui les regardaient.

- Bien sur. Accepta Tim. A une condition, c'est qu'on sorte en boite. Avec vous les filles, les entrées des meilleures boites de la ville vont nous faire les yeux doux.

- Oh yeah! Cria alors le reste de l'équipe en se tapant dans la main.

- OK, mais pour que ça fonctionne, il faut qu'Haley aille retirer ce poncho. Il est définitivement hors usage. Confirma Brooke. Tiens, va voir dans ta chambre, il y a un petit quelque chose d'une grande styliste.

Haley y alla et pendant qu'elle se changeait, Brooke raconta aux autres qui était Haley James. Les garçons se dirent que finalement, ils avaient bien fait de l'accepter. Quand Haley ressortit de sa chambre, Lucas resta scotché tout comme les autres, sauf Nathan qui observait Brooke, qui elle était aux anges.

- Brooke, elle est magnifique. Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de la faire? demanda alors Haley en s'approchant de son amie.

- Cette semaine, c'est mon projet de stylisme. J'ai pu la récupérer auprès de mon prof. Il ne m'a pas encore dit la note, mais bon, au pire, je pourrais toujours la faire porter par ma pub vivante. Répondit-elle en souriant. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais si on y allait. J'ai envie de bouger.

Et tout le monde sortit de chez les jeunes filles pour se diriger vers les meilleures boites de nuits de la ville.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Haley avait elle aussi conquis le cœur de l'équipe. La plupart des filles qui se trouvaient en boite avec eux, étaient de Berkeley et elles étaient définitivement jalouse de Brooke Davis, qui avait réussi sans le vouloir à se faire accepter par l'équipe des "canons" comme elles surnommaient les basketteurs, alors que ces filles ramaient depuis plusieurs mois pour sortir avec eux.

Le lendemain, Brooke et Haley se réveillèrent tard dans la journée, par le téléphone qui les réveilla. Ce fut Brooke qui décrocha.

- Allo? dit-elle encore endormie.

- Bonjour, Mlle Davis? Monsieur Smith, des créations Smith de New York. Je ne vous dérange pas? demanda un homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Non. Qu'y a t-il? demanda t-elle plus réveillée.

- J'appelle pour confirmer votre stage dans notre entreprise de stylisme. Le comité viens d'examiner votre candidature et nous venons d'accepter la votre. Pour un stage de deux mois dans nos locaux. Je tenais en personne à vous l'annoncer. Répondit l'homme.

- Merci. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne pensais pas du tout être acceptée. Dit-elle excitée. Quand dois-je commencer?

- Et bien, vous recevrez certainement un courrier indiquant toutes les informations nécessaires. Mais je penses que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Bon, je vais vous laisser, et je vous dis à bientôt. Au revoir Mlle Davis.

Après avoir raccrochée, Brooke laissa éclater sa joie, ce qui finit de réveiller Haley. Quand Brooke lui apprit la nouvelle, les deux colocataires décidèrent de sortir pour fêter ça. Rien que toutes les deux.

Lucas croisa Brooke, la tête dans ses bouquins dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque.

- Hé Brooke! lui fit-il en la saluant. Alors comment ça va? demanda t-il en souriant.

- Oh Lucas! Je vais bien merci. Et toi?

- ça va. j'allais à l'entrainement. Tu m'accompagnes? On a pas eu trop l'occasion de parler vendredi soir.

- D'accord, de toute façon, le mien a été annulé. De plus, Haley est à Los Angeles donc, je suis pas pressée de rentrer. Allons-y! fit-elle en le suivant.

- Haley est retournée à LA, elle revient quand? essaya t-il de savoir.

- Dans un mois. Mais je viens de comprendre! s'écria soudain Brooke. Elle te plaît?

- De qui? Haley? NON!

- Bien sur! T'inquiète, je dirais rien. N'empêche, vous feriez un beau couple! dit-elle en pensant à cette idée.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi! rétorqua t-il avant de la bousculer gentillement. Sinon, quoi de neuf?

- Et bien, il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu un appel d'une entreprise de stylisme. Je suis prise comme stagiaire. Je ne sais pas encore pendant combien de temps, ni quand je commence, mais je suis super excitée. Ce stage pourra valider plus que mon année en design. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis content pour toi. On doit fêter ça! lança t-il alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer. Vendredi soir? Avec l'équipe?

- Pourquoi pas? Bon allez, dépêche toi, je vais regarder depuis les gradins. Lui fit-elle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Lucas alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. Les cheerleaders répétaient elles aussi et une fois les joueurs entrés sur le terrain, elles s'arrêtèrent pour leur faire signe, mais ces derniers saluèrent tous Brooke et les ignora. Bien sur elles étaient furieuses. L'entrainement se déroula comme d'habitude. Après la séance, Brooke retourna chez elle. Elle devait bien l'admettre, avoir rencontré ces deux frères, lui avait fait du bien. Savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule à Berkeley, la rassurait, de plus avec une équipe de grands gaillards comme eux, personne ne pouvait être plus en sécurité qu'elle. Ce fut donc avec ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Nathan marchait dans le campus, quand il reconnut une silhouette qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours.

- Brooke! Alors comme ça on fait bronzette? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Nath'! sursauta t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur. Non, je réfléchissais. Un choix difficile s'impose et je ne sais pas lequel prendre. Dit-elle en le regardant.

- Raconte moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Lui proposa t-il.

- Alors, je sais pas si Lucas t'as raconté, mais j'ai été prise pour un stage en stylisme. Commença t-elle.

- Oui il m'a dit. Mais c'est super Brooke! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

- Si bien sur, plus que tout. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Je dois commencer mon stage dans trois semaines, le 23. Or...

- C'est le championnat de natation. Termina t-il pour elle. Tu en as parlé avec ton coach?

- Non, pas encore. Je voulais d'abord en parler avec le gars qui m'a accepté. Voir si je pouvais reculer de deux jours le début, mais je viens d'apprendre que si je n'y vais pas à la date indiquée, je ne pourrais plus postuler pour ce genre de stage. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, tu comprends, pour valider mon année. Je sais pas quoi faire. Dit-elle abattue.

- Si j'étais toi, je poursuivrais mes rêves. Quitte à en décevoir certains, mais c'est la chance de ta vie, tu le dis toi-même. Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Même si je dois abandonner mon équipe, l'université qui compte dessus, ma bourse d'étude? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi à ma place? demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Je vis déjà mon rêve. Je fais parti d'une des meilleures équipes universitaires de basket du pays. Je vais bientôt participer à un championnat où tous les recruteurs de la NBA seront là. Je vis déjà mon rêve. Dit-il en souriant. Je sais, je ne t'aide pas beaucoup hein?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais ça fait du bien de se confier. Merci.

- De rien. Mais je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi voir un match de basket la semaine prochaine? C'est vendredi. Demanda t-il anxieux de la réponse.

- Oui bien sur. Et puis pour une fois que je verrais un BON match de basket, sans Nathan Scott pour le gâcher, j'accepte. Passe me prendre. Bon je te laisse, je suis de garde. Bye. Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de le laisser là sans un mot.

Lucas et Nathan avaient fini l'entraînement plus tôt, ils étaient passé chez Brooke pour voir si elle était chez elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux, mais eurent la surprise de trouver Brooke devant la télé avec Peyton à ses côtés en train de regarder un film à l'eau de rose. Les deux filles étaient en larmes quand les deux garçons firent leur apparition. Leur surprise laissa place aux rire.

- Peyton Sawyer qui pleure devant un film de filles! C'est la meilleure!!! fit Lucas en embêtant sa cousine.

- Fais le malin gros bêta, en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui pleure quand son équipe préférée perd un match de basket. Rétorqua Peyton devant Brooke qui riait.

- Viens là toi petite peste!!! Cria Lucas en la poursuivant dans toute la maison.

Brooke et Nathan étaient seuls dans le salon. Ils regardaient comme gênés de se retrouver seuls face à face.

- Quand nos parents nous ont dis que Peyton adorait la baby-sitter, on ne pensait vraiment pas que ça pouvait être toi. Commença Nathan en brisant le silence.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu refuser quand ta mère m'a proposé. En plus, elle m'a fait de super plats pour la semaine donc, c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- C'était juste un dépannage? demanda t-il soudain. Parce que si ça empiète sur ton entrainement...

- Non, ça va aller. Et puis maintenant que j'ai quitté l'équipe, je n'aurais plus droit à ma bourse donc il faut bien que je me débrouille si je dois payer mon loyer et mes études. Dit-elle simplement.

- Quoi? Tu as quitté l'équipe de natation? Mais je croyais tout à l'heure quand on a discuté que tu ne savais pas encore. S'étonne Nathan.

- Je sais, mais j'en ai parlé au coach, puis à Keith et enfin à mes profs. Ils ont tous dit la même chose, que je devais faire ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur. Fit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, suivit de Nathan.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je ne vois pas ce qui va te retenir. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se rapprocher dangereusement l'un de l'autre, mais furent stoppés par Lucas et Peyton qui arrivèrent dans le salon avec dans leurs mains des coupes de glaces.

- Eh Brooke! Lâcha Peyton. Comme c'est toi qui me garde, je serais sage, mais si l'un des deux autres m'énervent, je pourrais me venger? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Bien sur. A condition qu'ils soient toujours en vie quand je partirais. OK? accepta Brooke.

- Merci! Tu sais quoi? T'es la meilleure. Même leurs ex réunies n'étaient pas aussi cool que toi. Rétorqua t-elle en venant l'embrasser.

- De rien! Alors, Peyton, raconte-moi tout de la vie secrète de tes cousins! Lança Brooke en regardant les garçons qui s'étouffèrent avec leur glaces.

- Te sens pas obligé de tout savoir de nous Brooke. Dit Lucas en essayant d'éviter à Peyton de parler.

La soirée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Keith et Karen. Peyton dormait depuis quelques heures quand le couple rentra. Ils trouvèrent Brooke endormie entre les deux garçons qui eux aussi dormaient dans le canapé devant un match de basket. Karen et Keith, n'eurent pas le courage de les réveiller et les laissèrent dormir là.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain. Brooke, Lucas et Nathan arrivèrent ensemble à l'université.

Le réveil de Brooke s'était fait dans la plus grande surprise. Après qu'ils eurent quittés la maison des Scott, Brooke avait demandé à ce que les garçons la dépose chez elle, le temps de se changer et ils étaient repartis pour l'université tous les trois.

Nathan marchait près de Brooke, il sentait son parfum à l'arôme de mangue, ses cheveux sentaient le menthol, il en était tout retourné. Le matin même, il s'était réveillé, Brooke dans ses bras, sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait attendu qu'elle commence à bouger pour se réveiller.

Lucas, lui regardait son frère et Brooke. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre se dit-il. A son réveil, il avait vu Brooke endormie dans les bras de son frère, qui lui aussi dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il avait compris à son regard que Nathan était tombé amoureux de leur meilleure amie. Meilleure amie, c'est comme cela qu'il la voyait, de même que l'équipe de basket, pareil pour Peyton. C'est vrai, il adorait Brooke Davis comme une sœur. Et il voulait à tout prix le bonheur de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un coup de fil à passer. On se retrouve à la cafet avec l'équipe? Demanda t-il aux deux autres.

- D'ac! Lui répondit Brooke. De toute façon, je n'ai plus d'entraînement le midi maintenant.

- Quoi? Fit Lucas qui n'avait pas compris.

- Laisse tomber, je te raconterai ce midi. Allez file. A tout à l'heure. Rétorqua Brooke en rigolant.

Et il s'éloigna pour allez téléphoner à Haley.

- Dis Nath', tu crois que les gars de l'équipe vont encore m'accepter si je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de natation de l'université? demanda soudain Brooke d'une voix timide.

- Brooke Davis qui a peur de se faire rejeter? Qui l'eut cru? s'exclama Nathan en rigolant.

- Je rigole pas Scott! Se renfrogna t-elle. C'est juste, que pour une fois depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une vraie vie, tu vois? Des amis, une vie sociale. J'en avais pas vraiment avant donc... Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer tout ça. Dit-elle tristement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Au pire, on est là avec Lucas, tu sais bien qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber. Allez viens par ici. Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras au beau milieu du parc universitaire.

Les étudiants qui se tenaient près d'eux ne purent s'empêcher de prendre en photo Nathan et Brooke qui s'enlaçaient tendrement et de les envoyer à toutes leurs connaissances. Bien sûr, cette petite histoire n'intéressai pas tout le monde, sauf peut-être la rubrique "news" du journal étudiant de Berkeley.

Lucas, accompagné de toute l'équipe de basket se joignirent à Brooke et Nathan qui rigolaient, assis à une table de la cafet universitaire. Skills leur montra sur son ordinateur, le journal en ligne de Berkeley.

- Et bien ça alors, notre petit Nathan est un cachotier!!! S'écria Tim en voyant la photo du câlin des deux amis.

- Attends, ce n'était qu'une accolade. Rétorqua Brooke avant Nathan.

- Alors, ça ne te suffisait pas de t'être fais l'équipe de natation, maintenant tu t'en prends au basket? Lança une bimbo des cheerleaders à Brooke qui passait près d'elle avec son équipe. Lâches-les Brooke, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Qui voudrait d'une pauvre fille qui lâche son équipe? En tout cas, pas moi. Termina t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Une fois les cheerleaders éloignées, Skills se tourna vers Brooke qui était décomposée. Elle était devenue blanche. Elle se leva si vite, le regard noir, comme un robot, que les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. En effet, Brooke s'était levée comme une furie et s'était dangereusement approchée des bimbos à pom-pom. La fille qui lui avait parlé, se retourna mais ne put éviter le coup de poing de Brooke. La fille se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang. Ses copines se poussèrent quand Brooke traversa le groupe pour sortir de la salle.

- Whoua! S'exclama en riant Skills. Pour une fois que Shelley se retrouve en position de dominée. C'est à marqué d'une pierre blanche.

- C'est clair. Continua Tim en rigolant. Mais pourquoi Brooke s'est énervée comme ça?

- Attends, tu étais où quand elle venait de se faire insulter? Lui demanda Nathan, une once de colère dans la voix.

- Je sais mec, mais on y serait allé crois-moi si elle ne s'était pas levée aussi vite et si son regard avait lancé moins d'éclairs. Rectifia Tim.

- Désolé, Tim mais c'est juste qu'en ce moment, elle est un peu perdue. Reprit Nathan.

- Vas-y explique. Lui demanda Skills curieux.

Après que Nathan et Lucas eurent raconté les choix de Brooke concernant son avenir, l'équipe de basket la chercha partout sans la trouver. Ce fut Tim qui eut l'idée d'aller voir si elle ne serait pas à la piscine du campus. Et en effet, les garçons la trouvèrent en train de nager, seule, sans personne pour lui donner des ordres. Quand elle eut finit ses longueurs, elle alla les retrouver sur les gradins. Ce fut Skills qui prit la parole en premier.

- Eh Brooke, joli crochet du droit, tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Les autres gars hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Désolé que vous ayez du assister à ça. Dit-elle en se séchant. On a jamais pu se supporter avec Shelley, c'est pas maintenant qu'on va réussir.

- Attends, tu la connais? Demanda Tim curieux.

- Malheureusement oui, c'est ma cousine. Répondit Brooke devant les garçons qui n'y croyaient pas.

- Ta cousine? Vous êtes de la même famille? s'interrogea Lucas.

- On peut dire ça. Du côté maternel. Comme ma mère. Et non, je ne veux pas en parler. Dit-elle en devançant les futures questions.

- Brooke, on est là, parce que les Scott nous ont raconté ton choix concernant la natation et tout. Bien sur, tu es une super nageuse et une super basketteuse, mais si tu arrêtes tout ça, on ne t'en voudrait pas. Tu es notre amie et crois-le si tu veux, on tient à toi. Même Thomas, qui pourtant ne parle pas beaucoup, quand il le fait c'est pour savoir si tu fera partie des nôtres tel ou tel soir. On respecte totalement tes choix et on ne s'y opposera pas. Fais-nous confiance. Lui dit Skills sérieusement.

- Merci les gars, ça me touche beaucoup. Dit-elle en reniflant. C'est vrai que Thomas quand il parle, il parle de moi?

- Oui Brooke, je t'adore, tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Lui dit Thomas en chuchotant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Bientôt ils furent rejoins par le reste de l'équipe. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant de leur amie.

- Au fait Brooke, la prochaine fois que tu voudras frapper une fille, préviens-nous qu'on prévoit du pop-corn. Lui lança Tim. Parce que franchement, c'est très divertissant.

- J'y penserais. Lui rétorqua t-elle en souriant.

Les jours étaient passés vite pour Nathan et Brooke, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de se voir plus de cinq minutes. Mais le vendredi était là et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient installés dans les gradins.

- Alors, comment s'est passée ta semaine? lui demanda Nathan en lui tendant son coca.

- Pas si mal, et toi?

- Bien, on est qualifié pour le championnat. Il ne reste que 3 matchs à gagner et on pourra aller en finale. Répondit Nathan anxieux.

- C'est bien ça. Et les matchs sont pour quand? Que je viennes vous encourager. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Le premier est pour dans deux semaines. Je suis sur que tu sera époustouflée de voir mon magnifique jeu à ce moment-là. Dit-il en la taquinant.

- Oh j'ai hâte alors, de te voir louper des paniers! lui lança t-elle avant de lui prendre sa casquette et de se la mettre. Alors, comment me trouves-tu? Et sois sincère!

- Magnifique. Sincèrement. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement et rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Nathan... Commença t-elle reprenant son sérieux.

- Regardes! C'est mon joueur préféré de cette équipe. Lui coupa t-il en lui faisant voir un grand joueur brun.

- Nathan! dit-elle un peu plus fort que précédemment.

- Oui? demanda t-il en la regardant coupable.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se rapprocha de lui, mit sa main dans la sienne et commença à l'embrasser doucement. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Nathan ne sut plus quoi dire.

- Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, apprécions ce match. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Le reste de la soirée se passa le mieux du monde pour les deux amoureux. Une fois le match fini, Nathan raccompagna Brooke chez elle. Cette dernière le fit entrer pour discuter.

- Assieds toi. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant voir le fauteuil. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au point. Commença t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Sur quoi? Tu me fais peur. répondit Nathan qui ne comprenait rien.

- Sur nous deux.

- Oui. Coute Brooke, j'apprécie vraiment d'être avec toi, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire. Commença Nathan.

- C'est pareil pour moi. Je t'aime beaucoup Nath', mais je ne veux pas que si ça ne marche pas entre nous, on ne sois plus amis. En plus, si on sort ensemble, et que l'on se sépare, ça affectera nos relations avec les autres de l'équipe.

- Mais, on était amis avant que nous nous embrassions Brooke. Je tiens à toi. Je préfère te laisser le temps de réfléchir tranquillement sur cette possible relation entre nous, que de tout gâcher en te brusquant. Je vais y aller. Lui dit-il avant de se lever, de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir.

Brooke se jeta directement sur le téléphone une fois Nathan partit.

- Haley? demanda t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Brooke! Que me vaut cet appel? dit-elle.

- J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Nathan m'a invité à un match de basket, on y est allé et on s'est embrassé. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai peur de gâcher notre amitié si ça ne marche pas. Tu comprends? En plus, je vais devoir partir dans deux mois alors si je m'en vais, je ne veux pas en plus lui faire de la peine. Débita Brooke à une allure folle.

- Je comprends. Mais vous pouvez toujours y aller doucement. Ne pas brusquer les choses entre lui et toi. Tu vois? Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille dormir, demain je termine l'enregistrement de mon album. Bye.

- Bye et encore merci coloc' de mon cœur.

Brooke raccrocha et elle partit se coucher.

- Bon alors les gars, le premier match de la sélection est dans une semaine, je ne veux pas que vous soyez distrait. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur le jeu. Je veux gagner ce championnat et vous aussi non? Leur demanda le coach.

- Oui coach! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

- Bon, alors un dernier tour de terrain, vous rangez les ballons et vous allez vous doucher. Vous puez! Termina le coach avant de partir à son bureau.

Après avoir courut, Lucas s'approcha de Nathan et commença à lui parler de sa soirée avec Brooke.

- Alors frangin, vous êtes ensemble Brooke et toi? lui demanda son frère en ramassant un ballon.

- Je ne sais pas. On s'est embrassé avant le match, mais quand je l'ai raccompagné, on a discuté et elle ne sait pas si un jour on n'est plus ensemble, qu'on restera amis. Lui répondit amèrement Nathan.

- Désolé Nath'. Mais il faut que tu la comprennes. Avant nous, et à part Haley, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle a passé sa dernière année seule. Maintenant qu'elle a des amis, elle ne veut pas tout gâcher. Lui dit Lucas avant de partir se doucher.

Nathan resta quelques minutes seul et il allait partir quand il vit Brooke sur les gradins, qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle attendait qu'il revienne. Une fois sa douche passée, Nathan vint rejoindre son amie. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur les gradins.

- Salut Nathan. Lui dit Brooke en souriant. Bon match?

- Oui. Le coach nous a annoncé que le premier match avait lieu la semaine prochaine. Tu viendras? répondit-il en la regardant.

- Bien sur! Je te l'ai dis hier.

- En parlant de hier, je comprends ta décision. Même si je veux plus pour nous, je veux quand même te dire que je comprenais ta réaction de hier soir. Lui débita t-il rapidement, ce qui l'a fit sourire.

- Nathan... commença t-elle en souriant.

- Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je veux bien rester ton ami. Mais saches quand même, que tu feras toujours partie de l'équipe, quelque soit notre relation. Termina Nathan avant de se lever.

- Attend! Cria t-elle. Nathan, je te remercie de m'avoir dis tout ça mais si je suis là, c'est pour te dire que je veux plus pour nous. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur que nous deux ça ne marche pas quand je serais loin pour le stage. Mais si être avec toi ça veut dire passer plusieurs semaines formidables en ta présence, alors je veux tenter le coup. Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Brooke, même si on est loin pendant ton stage, tu reviendras ici. Et de toute façon, s'il le faut j'irais où tu iras! Lança t-il en souriant.

- Citer Céline Dion, ne te vas vraiment pas Scott! répondit Brooke en rigolant. Allez viens, j'ai faim.

Et elle lui prit la main et ils sortirent main dans la main du gymnase.

La semaine d'avant match passa très vite pour les joueurs de basket. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Lucas et Nathan se changeaient dans les vestiaires quand Brooke vint les voir.

- Salut!!!!!! Cria t-elle comme une folle que tous les garçons sursautèrent.

- Brooke! s'exclama Skills. C'est les vestiaires des hommes. Sors avant que le coach ne te vois. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle était morte de rire.

- Désolé...mais...vous devriez voir votre tête! réussit-elle à dire avant de saluer de la main Nathan qui souriait. On se voit après.

- OK. dirent-ils.

- Mais seulement si vous gagniez le match les gars! Finit-elle en sortant des vestiaires.

- On ne la refera pas! Dit Lucas en secouant la tête.

- Ouais. Eh Nath! Lança Tim. Tu nous as toujours pas dit qui était la mystérieuse fille avec laquelle tu sortais.

Les garçons se retournèrent tous vers le grand brun qui souriait.

- Vous la verrez ce soir les gars! Dit-il mystérieusement.

- Lucas, tu ne sais pas qui c'est? lui demanda Skills.

- Non, mais une chose est sure, c'est que Nathan est fou amoureux d'elle. Il est pire qu'une fille au téléphone. Répondit Lucas en tapant dans le dos de son frère.

- Allez les garçons, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. On a un match a gagné! Les interrompit le coach.

Les joueurs sortirent du vestiaire suivit du coach. Quand l'équipe entra sur le terrain, la foule en délire hurla. Nathan aperçut Brooke dans les gradins accompagné de ses parents et de sa cousine qui parlait avec Brooke. Quand cette dernière le vit, elle lui sourit franchement.

Peyton courut vers Lucas et se jeta dans ses bras en criant.

- Eh Luke! Allez les Ravens!!!! Cria t-elle excitée.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de venir aux matchs. Lui dit Lucas en souriant. A chaque fois tu deviens hystérique.

- Mais c'est normal, parce qu'à chaque fois que je viens vous voir, vous gagnez. La preuve ce soir. Comment vous les avez écrasés.

- Merci Pey'. Eh Brooke, alors qu'as-tu pensée du match? Lui demanda Lucas en la rejoignant ainsi que ses parents.

- Et bien, intéressant. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, je joue beaucoup mieux que toi. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es trop modeste Brooke. Intervint Nathan en souriant derrière elle.

- Bon, on va rentrer. On ne vous attend pas ce soir? demanda Keith à ses fils.

- Non, c'est bon papa. Répondirent les deux frères. On ne rentrera pas tard.

- Dans ce cas, à demain, bonne nuit Brooke. Fit Karen en lui faisant la bise.

- Au revoir Karen, bonne nuit Peyton. Au fait, Keith, est-ce que je pourrais passer demain? lui demanda Brooke avant qu'il ne parte.

- Bien sur. A l'heure habituelle?

- Oui. Merci et à demain. Fit la brunette en le saluant. Bon les garçons, je vous attends devant le gymnase ok? Et ne trainez pas trop. Leur dit Brooke avant de s'éloigner.

Les deux garçons allèrent se changer et retrouvèrent Brooke en discutions avec le reste de l'équipe. Alors que chacun partait en direction de leur voiture, Nathan prit à part Brooke.

- Tout à l'heure les gars m'ont encore demandé avec qui je sortais. On pourrait peut-être leur dire ce soir? La prévint Nathan avant de s'approcher de la voiture de Skills.

- Si tu veux. S'ils te le redemande, on leur dit. OK? répondit-elle en lui souriant. Bon maintenant, on y vas. Skills nous attend.

Le jeune couple rejoignit leur ami qui discutait avec Lucas. Skills démarra et ils partirent à leur bar préféré.

Attablés à leur table habituelle, les garçons refaisaient le match parfois interrompus par les commentaires de Brooke. Alors que Tim allait répliquer à une attaque sans importance de Brooke, Skills qui en avait marre de les voir se chamailler, changea de sujet.

- Bon sinon Nathan, quand est-ce que ta copine se pointe? S'écria Skills, ce qui interrompit la discussion entre Tim et Brooke.

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à son copain qui souriait.

- Et bien, tu seras content d'apprendre qu'elle est déjà ici. Lui répondit Nathan en rigolant.

- Où ça? s'écrièrent alors le reste de l'équipe.

- Devant Skills. Répondit Nathan en souriant.

Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Brooke qui rigolait. Tim tourna sa tête vers Brooke et Nathan et vice versa.

- Je comprends pas tout là. C'est Brooke? demanda t-il alors.

- Oui. A moins que je ne sortes avec Skills. Et crois moi, je le saurais. Affirma Nathan.

- Moi aussi je crois que je le saurais. Intervint Brooke qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la révélation. Allez les gars, faites pas cette tête. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Où tu vas? demanda Lucas.

- Me chercher une bière. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar sous les yeux incrédules de ses amis. Tandis qu'elle passait sa commande, Lucas se tourna vers son frère qui souriait.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt! S'exclama t-il content.

- ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ensemble, je n'allais pas faire un communiqué de presse, si? Répondit Nathan.

- Non, mais quand même. Et dire que j'ai faillit la caser avec un cousin à moi. Intervint Skills en secouant la tête.

Brooke revint avec un plateau chargé de bières à la table.

- C'est ma tournée. Dit-elle pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs des garçons. Ces derniers se jetèrent dessus.

- Au fait, le prochain match est pour quand? Demanda la brunette avant de boire une gorgée.

- La semaine prochaine. Si on gagne celui-là, on ira en finale dans quinze jours. Répondit Tim.

- Déjà hâte d'y être Davis? lui demanda Skills en souriant.

- Oui. C'est sur que lorsque l'on voit Tim danser au beau milieu du terrain, je ne peux résister. Il a un charme fou, surtout quand il remue son popotin! S'esclaffa Brooke en repensant à la scène de danse.

Les autres rigolèrent de sa remarque sauf Tim.

Le lendemain, Brooke alla au bureau de Keith pour son rendez-vous. Une fois entrée, Keith lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui fit comprendre à Brooke, qu'il était au courant de sa relation avec Nathan.

- Bonjour Brooke. Lui dit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil.

- Bonjour Keith. Je vois que vous êtes au courant pour Nathan et moi? répondit-elle en souriant.

- En effet, Lucas m'en a parlé ce matin. Bref, que puis-je pour toi?

- En fait, j'avais simplement besoin de parler. J'hésite encore pour le stage alors que j'ai accepté. Je sais que c'est une super opportunité et tout, mais si je n'y vais pas, je pourrais toujours me trouver un autre stage? Attaqua t-elle de but en blanc.

- Et bien, tu l'as dit toi-même, que si tu n'y allais pas, ce serait dur pour toi de redemander un stage de stylisme. Et puis, ce n'est que deux mois, après tu auras encore plus de chance de percer dans ce métier. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est dur d'y parvenir. Lui répondit Keith.

- Je sais. Mais je vais manquer pleins de choses. Rétorqua t-elle.

- Comme quoi? demanda Keith en souriant.

- Le retour Haley, elle va revenir dans quelques semaines et je ne pourrais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. J'ai peur que si je m'en vais, rien ne sois pareil. Dit-elle sans s'en convaincre.

- Tu parles d'Haley ou de Nathan et Lucas?

- Les deux je crois.

- Brooke, tu as peur et c'est normal, mais il ne faut pas que cette peur t'empêche d'avancer ou de prendre ta vie en main. Regardes ce que tu vis aujourd'hui. Commença Keith. Tu as des amis, un copain et tu fais en quelques sorte partie de la famille. Alors, fais ce que tu crois juste pour toi, vas à ton stage. C'est une chance inespérée. Termina t-il.

- Merci Keith. Je crois que je peux y arriver. Ce n'est que pour deux mois, non? Dit-elle en souriant avant de partir.

A la sortie de la séance, elle alla rejoindre l'équipe qui l'attendait pour manger. Avant de s'asseoir à la table, elle aperçut au loin près de Lucas, sa coloc'. Quand Haley la vit, elle courra en sa direction, elles se jetèrent dans les bras toutes les deux. Après leur étreinte, elles se mirent à rire comme des folles et allèrent s'asseoir avec le reste de la bande.

- Mais que fais-tu là? lui demanda Brooke en se tournant vers son amie.

- Je suis rentrée plus tôt. Mon album est fini et j'ai droit à quelques semaines de vacances. Je vais pouvoir t'embêter comme jamais. Répondit-elle en souriant. Au fait, ton stage?

- C'est ok. Dit-elle. Oh! désolé, je reviens. Dit-elle en décrochant son portable.

Elle s'éloigna au loin. Nathan qui l'observait, vit qu'elle était contente, excitée et heureuse. Quand elle se joignit de nouveau à eux, il la questionna du regard.

- Alors? C'était qui? lui demanda Haley curieuse de l'état de son amie.

- Le gars du stage de New York. Répondit-elle contente.

- Et alors? Tu es renvoyée? s'enquit Lucas.

- Non au contraire, je dois être à New York en fin de semaine. Mon stage va durer non pas deux mois, mais quatre.

- Brooke! s'exclama Nathan. C'est génial. Mais pourquoi si longtemps?

- Apparemment, je serais la seule stagiaire mais il va plutôt m'engager en tant qu'intérimaire. Donc en plus de faire le stage, je vais être payer. Dit-elle contente.

- Félicitation! Lui dit Nathan avant de l'embrasser.

- Eh vous savez quoi? Lança Skills en arrivant. On va allez au Championnat!

- Comment? Il nous reste encore deux matchs pour aller en finale. Répondit Lucas surpris.

- Plus maintenant, l'équipe adverse de cette semaine est disqualifiée. L'équipe était positif aux tests anti-dopage. Se réjouis Skills.

- Donc le prochain match est pour quand? Demanda Brooke en regardant Nathan du coin de l'œil.

- Pour dans deux semaines. On va tout déchirer. Hein les gars? demanda Tim.

- Ouais!!!! Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

La fin de semaine passa vite. Ni Brooke, ni Nathan avaient envie de discuter du stage de cette dernière. En effet, son départ était dans quelques heures et toute l'équipe au grand complet s'était donné rendez-vous à l'aéroport. Les adieux furent chaleureux et émouvants pour Brooke.

Les premiers jours à New York furent durs pour Brooke, elle avait du mal à s'adapter à cette ville qui ne dort jamais, mais être dans l'un des endroits les plus beaux au monde la grisait. Depuis déjà douze jours, elle travaillait pour un jeune créateur qui était devenu l'un des plus brillants de sa génération dans la mode. Le job de Brooke se passa à merveille, la jeune femme avait tout planifié, son école, ses cours par correspondance. La seule chose qui lui manquait était ses amis. L'équipe lui manquait, Haley aussi sans oublier Nathan avec qui elle parlait tous les soirs au téléphone.

- Alors, pas trop stressé pour demain? Demanda t-elle à son copain, installée dans son lit.

- Non, c'est juste le dernier match avant le Championnat. Répondit Nathan. Et toi, comment ça été ta journée?

- Bien, j'ai rencontré des gens important de l'industrie de la mode. Dit-elle en souriant. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi. C'est bête que tu ne sois pas là pour demain. Tim nous a promis une super danse si on gagne le match de demain.

- C'est vraiment bête, j'adore ses danses. Rigola t-elle en repensant aux pas déjantés de Tim. Au fait, j'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de Lucas, il va bien?

- Très bien, il sort avec quelqu'un. C'est pour ça qu'il ne parle plus beaucoup. Il est très pris. Répondit Nathan.

- Ah bon? Je la connais? S'intéressa soudain Brooke.

- Oui, c'est Haley. Apparemment ils seraient restés en contact après leur rencontre chez vous la première fois qu'on l'a vu. Dit-il.

- Ma Haley? Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je suis vexée pour le coup. Tu vois, je manque plein de trucs et vous me manquez tous. Dit-elle tristement.

- Coute Brooke, c'est ton rêve, ton opportunité. Tu l'as saisi, ne la lâche pas ok? S'empressa d'ajouter Nathan.

- D'accord. Mais je veux plus être la dernière au courant de ce qui se passe à Berkeley. Je compte désormais sur toi pour tout me dire. Répondit-elle en ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- OK. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai entrainement demain. Bisous Brooke. Fit Nathan. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi Nath. Bisous.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Nathan aperçut son frère dans la cuisine et alla le rejoindre.

- Alors, ta soirée? demanda Nathan en se servant un jus de fruit.

- Bien. On est allé voir un film et après on s'est baladé. Et toi? Comment va Brooke? Demanda Lucas.

- Elle a toujours un coup de blues après que je lui ai donné des nouvelles d'ici. Je lui ai dit que tu sortais avec Haley.

- Oh! Elle l'a pris comment?

- Elle est un peu vexée qu'Haley ne lui ait rien dit avant. Mais bon, elle est plutôt contente de ça. Enfin je crois.

- Sinon, tu ne lui as toujours pas dis "je t'aime"?

- Non, et ce n'est pas au téléphone que je lui dirais. Je préfère lui dire en face. Rétorqua son frère avant de monter se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de son téléphone qui indiquait qu'elle avait un message. Elle l'écouta et un sourire illumina son visage.

"Coucou Brooke, c'est Nathan. On vient de gagner le match! On va en FINALE!!!!! Cria Nathan à l'autre bout du fil. On est super content et la seule chose qui nous manque pour fêter dignement cette victoire, c'est toi. Tu me manques ainsi qu'aux gars de l'équipe. Je t'embrasse, appelle-moi quand tu auras reçu ce message. Bisous."

Brooke était fière de l'équipe, elle aurait tant voulu être présente pour ce grand moment, mais elle était à l'autre bout du pays. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était tard en Californie pour appeler Nathan. Elle alla donc se coucher.

- Mademoiselle Davis, je vous avais dis de NE PAS COUPER ce tissu! Lui cria son patron en la regardant. Cela est affreux! S'indigna ce dernier.

- Mais... vous m'avez dis de faire une jupe. C'est ce que j'ai fais. S'excusa Brooke en bafouillant.

- Non, ce n'est pas une jupe. C'est une robe que vous me faite. C'est trop long! Voyez! Lui désigna-t-il une mini jupe.

- Désolez, mais je trouve que c'est trop court et que cela dégrade les femmes. Ce ne sont pas des objets sexuels! S'indigna à son tour Brooke en voyant le bout de tissu qui recouvrait à peine l'organe du mannequin. Je suis désolez, mais je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui trouve que dégrader l'image de la femme c'est de la mode.

- Vous ne pouvez pas travailler? Et bien dans ce cas, vous êtes virée. Je ne veux plus vous voir chez moi. Sortez! Lui cria son ex-patron en colère.

Brooke prit ses affaires et partit. En sortant de l'atelier, elle prit une grande respiration et sourit. Elle appela directement Haley, qui décrocha aussitôt.

- Haley? demanda Brooke. C'est moi, je rentre.

- Quoi? Mais Brooke et ton stage? Ton opportunité? S'exclama Haley surprise.

- Justement, je viens de me faire virée parce que j'ai donné mon opinion. Commença t-elle.

Et pendant tout le trajet qui la ramenait dans sa chambre, Brooke raconta sa journée à son amie. Quand elle raccrocha, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Haley l'avait informée que le match du Championnat avait lieu dans deux jours. Ce sera la surprise pour Nathan.

Lucas et Nathan se trouvaient ainsi que le reste de l'équipe dans les vestiaires. Le coach leur faisait un petit discours d'avant match. Quand ils sortirent des vestiaires, une foule immense les applaudit. Les deux Scott virent leur famille ainsi qu'Haley. Nathan avait vraiment espéré voir Brooke. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas la voir, mais il savait qu'elle était avec lui en pensé.

- Allez frangin, ne nous fait pas une crise parce qu'elle n'est pas là. Lui dit son frère en venant vers lui.

- Ouais Nath', on sait tous que Brooke préférerait être là qu'à New-York. Lui dit Skills pour lui remonter le moral.

- Oui! Allez, on peut le faire. Pour Brooke! Cria Tim avec entrain.

- Pour Brooke! Cria le reste de l'équipe.

Lucas fit un signe de la main à Haley qui y répondit. A ses côtés, se tenait Brooke qui s'était déguisée pour faire la surprise à Nathan.

- Tu as entendu? lui demanda soudain Haley après le cri de l'équipe.

- Oui. Affirma Brooke émue. J'espère qu'ils vont gagner.

Le match se déroula d'une manière normale. Les deux équipes étaient à égalité et c'était bientôt la fin du premier quart. Les Ravens rentrèrent sur le terrain, les minutes s'écoulaient et ils étaient toujours à égalité. Soudain, un des défenseurs de l'équipe adverse bouscula Nathan d'une force incroyable et l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain. Le coach demanda un arrêt de jeu pour voir l'état de son joueur. Ce dernier était tordu de douleur, il ne pouvait presque plus bouger son bras droit. Le bras de l'équipe car c'était à Nathan que l'on passait le ballon pour tous les shoot. Quand Brooke vit que Nathan était gravement blessé, elle cria son nom.

Nathan releva la tête en entendant son nom. Et là, il la vit. Elle se tenait debout au milieu des gradins, près d'Haley, elle portait le sweat qu'il lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte à New York. Ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment, mais qui accentuait sa beauté.

- Nathan! Lui dit le coach. Tu peux jouer?

Nathan affirma de la tête sans lâcher des yeux Brooke. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et il hocha de nouveau la tête. Ses amis regardèrent alors dans la même direction que lui et aperçurent leur amie. L'équipe lui sourit et repartit sur le terrain.

Le dernier quart de jeu fut le plus spectaculaire de tout le match. Les Ravens heureux de revoir leur Brooke jouait leur plus beau match de la saison. Lucas fit quelques shoot, Skills marqua plusieurs paniers à trois points. Leur défense était inviolable, leur adversaire n'arrivait pas à mettre des paniers. C'est donc tout naturellement que les Ravens remportèrent leur premier championnat d'État.

Le public descendit dans un brouhaha immense sur le terrain, embrassant les joueurs, les félicitant, leurs familles étaient les plus heureuses. Nathan serra ses parents dans ses bras, mais les lâcha quand il aperçut Brooke qui venait vers lui. Ils coururent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, se frayant un passage parmi la foule. Nathan prit Brooke dans ses bras, la faisant virevolter, cette dernière riait.

- Tu m'as manqué. Lui confia Nathan dans l'oreille. Je te croyait à New York?

- J'y étais. Mais c'est une longue histoire et je suis pas là pour en parler, mais pour féliciter mon petit copain qui est champion d'État. Répondit Brooke en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi. Lui dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Brooke le regarda surprise.

- Quoi? dit-il suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

- Que tu m'aimais. dit-elle en souriant. C'est vrai?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelle est ta réponse? Rétorqua t-il en la fixant.

- Que je t'aime aussi. Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils furent interrompu par le reste de l'équipe qui vint saluer Brooke. Ils la prirent sur leurs épaules et la portèrent jusqu'au milieu du terrain.

- A Brooke! Lança Tim.

- A Brooke! Cria l'équipe.

- Et c'est comme ça que finit l'histoire. Termina Brooke en bordant Peyton.

- Dis moi Brooke, c'est vraiment grâce à toi que l'équipe à gagner? demanda Peyton suspicieuse.

- Bien sur, sinon comment aurait-on pu marquer autant de points sans Brooke? s'exclama Nathan qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ouais bien sur. Souffla Peyton. Enfin, bonne nuit Brooke.

- Bonne nuit Pey'. Lui dit Brooke avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de sortir de la chambre.

Nathan et elle descendirent dans le salon où les attendait un film d'amour, le préféré de Brooke.

- Quand je pense que pour nos un an ensemble, on doit garder ma nièce. Je suis désolé. Commença Nathan en regardant Brooke.

- C'est pas grave. ça pourrait être pire. Imagine l'équipe débouler ici. Et puis, j'adore Peyton.

- Elle devient quand même soulante à demander toujours la même histoire quand tu la garde. Fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Elle adore quand je lui raconte nos retrouvailles. Et puis, ça me permet de ne pas oublier. Lui lança t-elle malicieuse.

- Et tu oublie beaucoup de choses nous concernant? demanda curieusement Nathan avant d'allumer la télé.

- Presque rien, j'ai de parfaits souvenirs de nos moments passés ensemble. Fit-elle taquine avant de l'embrasser.

- J'espère parce que moi aussi. Réussit à dire Nathan entre deux baiser.


End file.
